Harry Potter and the Summer of Mysteries
by GredIamForge
Summary: Harry Potter has a busy Summer learning new Magic


Harry Potter and theSummer of Mysteries. Harry Potter and The Summer of Mysteries!  
by Michael Stevens  
This story contains Charactors and places which were created by J.K.Rowling and is Fan Fiction.  
  
Prolog  
  
Sitting at his desk in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Aaron Funderburk was beginning to feel slightly frazzled. For weeks now he had been doing double duty. His boss Amos Diggory hadn't been in to work since his son, Cedric, had been killed during the Tri-Wizard tournament at Hogwarts. Aaron was doing both his own job, and his bosses. Of course he wasn't the only one doing double duty. Down the hall his friend Percy Weasley was running the Department of Magical Cooperation all alone as well. Percy's boss Barty Crouch had been killed at Hogwarts too. The rumor going around the Ministry had Barty Crouch Jr. somehow involved in the killings. How that could be was a mystery because Crouch Jr. had been dead for a long time now, but apparently he wasn't, or hadn't been, but now he was, or something like that. Percy knew what had happened out at Hogwarts, but he had been sworn to secrecy, and he wouldn't even tell his best friend Aaron.

Things were really getting tense at the ministry. A week ago Cornelius Fudge had been telling everyone that it wasn't true, all the talk about He who can not be named coming back. Then the _ Daily Prophet_ began to report mysterious deaths, just like it had been the last time Voltemort tried to take over the world. To make matters worse, word had come that the Dementors were letting the prisoners out of Azkaban. Every Department head had been called into a special session, and both Aaron and Percy had been there. It was bad... real bad. First Fudge had tried to deny everything, "I don't care what you say. I personally guarantee that the Dementors are not doing anything like that. Why I just talked to them last week, and they assured me that they would stay at their posts, and keep the prison secure. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you won't get away with it!"   
  
Traci one of the Aurors stood up, and told everyone " I just came from Azkaban. Most of the cells are empty, and the Dementors were opening up the rest. When they saw me they attacked me, and tried to kill me. I had to fight my way out of the Prison."   
Fudge went into a furious temper tantrum. "Your ling.... this is crazy..!" He shouted. "You're trying to make a fool of me, and I will not stand for it!" He was so angry that his face was red, and spit was running down his chin. "I'll show all of you!" Then calming slightly he informed them, "I'm going out there right now, and when I come back I'll show you idiots who is in control, and who is crazy." He continued to rage at them. "You people are all incompetent fools, believing stupid stories like that..." And when several of the Ministers tried to reason with him he flatly told them, "Don't try to stop me, I'll show all of you!" Then he had apparated right from the hall to Azkaban. 

No one had heard from him since. Finnaly a couple of days ago a group of Aurors went out to Azkaban to see if they could find Fudge, or at lest find out what was going on. When they came back their story was terrible. They found Fudge dead, apparently from a Dementor's kiss, and the prisoners were all gone. The prison was empty. That meant that hundreds of convicted murderers were now on the lose. The ministry was in chaos. Everyone was afraid for their lives, and several of them were ready to quit their jobs. Then Albus Dumbledore had shown up, and called everyone into an emergency meeting. Aaron wasn't sure how Dumbledore had done it, but when he and Percy left that meeting they were convinced, along with everyone else, that everything was under control.

Somehow they all come out of that meeting with their confidence restored. Dumbledore had gotten Percy's dad, Arthur Weasley, appointed as acting Minister of Magic, and they had confirmed several of the temporary positions as permanent, including Percy's position. They had also asked Aaron to stay on as acting head of his department until it was known if Amos Diggory would return, or not. "You've done a good job so far Aaron." Several of the Ministers had told him.   
  
Dumbledore had also had a very strange request. For some strange reason he wanted Harry Potter to learn Elf magic. "But Sir." Aaron had objected. "There are all kinds laws, and then there are all the treaties that are against cross species magic."  
Dumbledore was adamint though. "He must be able to apparate, and he is too young to learn it the standard way. We are going to need his ability to cast the Expecto Patronum spell. If the Dementors are used by Lord Voltemort to attack us we must have him to fight them." So Aaron had to get all manor of wavers, and clearances filled out, and signed, He had done it, and was rolling all the papers together to fix on the leg of a large barn owl, when he looked up at his wall clock, and smiled, lunch time at last. Quickly he finished and sent the owl on its way.   
  
Aaron and Percy were meeting their girl friends in the Ministry cafeteria for lunch. As he walked into the Cafeteria, he saw, Traci Rosivella waving for him to come join her were she, Penelope Clearwater, and Percy were already in line. "How's it going?" she asked him as he slip in line beside her.   
"Not good." He confided to her and the others. "I've got reports from a dozen or more of our field officers telling me that almost all the Magical Creatures are stirred up. The Giants are moving around, the Knombs are gone from most of their habitats. Your brother Charlie," Aaron turned to Percy, " reports that the Dragons are really on edge. The Dwarfs are holed up in the mountains, and the Fairies and the Pixies have disappeared." He finished.   
  
"What's it all mean?" Traci asked him, knowing that they all wanted to know. Traci was an Auror and she was one of the youngest witches to ever make it into that job. She was slim and very athletic. She had studied muggle marshal arts as well as Defense against the Dark arts, and had mastered both of them. She was one of the Aurors that went out to Azkaban, and had been out there twice since, keeping an eye on the prison, just in case someone showed up out there that shouldn't. Aaron was holding her hand at the moment and that was how he liked it.

Chapter 1  
  
It was almost midnight and Harry lay on his bed listening closely. Every few minutes there was an angry buzzy frying sound. It was sort of like one of those electric bug zappers that the muggles used in the summer time, but Harry was almost certain that it was not bugs being zapped that was making all that noise. For several days now it had seemed to get louder and louder. Aunt Petunia had been quite cross all day long, and had been keeping a close watch on Harry to see if he was doing it.  
  
Of course Harry wasn't making the noise, but after everything else that had happened to the Dursleys, over the last few summers, Harry couldn't blame them for thinking that he was the cause of the disturbance. Ever since the noise had begun Dudley had become very cautious, and very jumpy. Dudley had suffered twice now as a results of Harry's Magical friends. Last year when the Weasleys arrived to take Harry to the World Cup Quidditch game Fred and George ,the twins, had tricked Dudley into eating one of their Ton-Tongue Toffees, and it had taken all of Mr. Weasley's patience to calm the Dursleys down, so he could undo the effect of engorgement spell the toffee contained, because Dudley's tongue had grown to over four feet in length. Mr. Weasley had managed to shrink Dudley's tongue back to it's proper size.  
  
Harry suspected that the noise had something to do with the magic spells that protected the Dursley home, and Harry, from Lord Voldemort. At the close of the school year, and during the Tri Wizard tournament Lord Voldemort had attacked Harry, and one of the other students at Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. Voldemort had transported Harry and Cedric, the other Hogwarts Champion, away to some foreign dark evil forest, and there His servant Worm tail had chained Harry to the tomb of Voldemort's father, and used Harry's blood, and other terrible ingredience to create a body for Voldemort, and he had killed Cedric.  
  
During Voldemorts efforts to kill him, Harry had bested him in a Wizard's duel, and escaped dragging Cedric's body with him back to Hogwarts. Harry had suffered grievous injuries both physical and mental. The physical injuries were for the most part healed, but Harry knew that for the rest of his life he would carry the images of that night in his mind. Nor would he ever forget the sight of the Deatheaters as they assembled before their master. As terrible as it had been Harry had two things to encourage him. One that he had fought Voltemort, and bested him in front of his servants, and two, the strangely happy smile on Albus Dumbledore's face when Harry told him that Worm Tail had used Harry's blood to create a body for Voldemort. Harry didn't know the particulars but somehow he was sure that Voldemort had made a major blunder, and that Dumbledore already knew how to take full advantage of that blunder.  
  
Lying there on his bed well past midnight Harry wondered what was making the noise. It was becoming quite annoying to say the lest. Suddenly there was a small "pop" right next to the head of his bed, and as he turned to see what was happening Harry saw a very familiar sight. Two very large tennis ball shaped eyes starred unblinkingly back at Harry.  
  
"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed as he recognized his friend the house elf. "What are you doing here?"  
The eyes blinked, and the large mouth beneath them broke into a broad smile. "Dobby is to teach Harry Potter how to apparate. Master Dumbledore is wanting Harry to learn how, so he can help in the big fight."   
  
"What fight?" asked Harry not sure he wanted to know, but he asked anyway.   
  
"Master Dumbledore says the Dementors has all left Azkaban. The Bad Wizards is all leaven the Prison too. They is all gone. Now they is humans bein killded. They is bein killded by Dementors. They is haven no souls." 

Harry was stunned by what Dobby was telling him. "But Dobby that's terrible..." Then quietly as the impact of what Dobby was telling him ran through his mind, "what can I do to help Dobby? I'm just a kid. What can I do.?"

Dobby was looking at him very strangely. Then he shook his head, almost as if he were shaking water off his pointed ears. "Harry Potter is not just a kid. You is much more than that. You is Dobby's friend. You is 'The Potter' too. You is most powerful wizard Harry Potter, you is. Master Dumbledore is belevein the Dementors is getting ready to attack more humans, and everyone who is knowin the Patronus spell is needin to help fight them." Dobby squeaked excitedly, "Master says that Harry Potter has a very powerful Patronus so he is needed. But Harry Potter lives a long way from Hogswart school. Master asked Dobby to come to Harry Potter, and teach him how to apperate, so when he is need he can come to help."   
  
Harry thought about this for a moment then asked, "Dobby how can you teach me to apperate? Do elves know how to apperate?" 

Dobby nodded happily, and informed Harry, " Elves is born knowen how to do magic. We is very magical creatures, and we is all knowen all our magics. Elves is not needen wands Harry Potter, we is powerful magic doers without them. We is not needen fancy words, and arm waven you humans is usen. Elves is magic thinker not sayers." 

"You mean," said Harry wonderingly, "all you have to do is think about what you want to do, and it happens? Wow I wish I could do that." 

"That is what Dobby is tryen to tell Harry Potter. We thinken and doen." Dobby assured Harry. "An Dobby is to teach Harry Potter how to do it." 

"You are?" Asked Harry really getting interested now. "You can teach me to think magic too?" 

"You is taken Dobby's hand." Dobby said extending his small hand to Harry. 

Harry reached out, and took Dobby's hand, and instantly he felt a fuzzy electric sort of wave crawling up his hand, then into his arm, and then up his neck, and into his head. It was sort of like having his arm fall asleep, Harry thought, as the sensation worked it's way through his body. At first all he heard was like a noise, but then it was like a radio being tuned in. He could understand more and more of what Dobby was saying to him.

"Picture you and I standing in the kitchen." a soft voice seamed to say inside his head. Harry did as he was told, and pictured Dobby, and himself standing in the kitchen. There was a soft "pop", and suddenly they were standing in the kitchen. "Now back to your bedroom." the soft voice said. Again there was a soft "pop", and they were standing in his bedroom upstairs. "Now the living room." the voice instructed him, and then back to his room. Back and forth they went to different parts of the house. Over and over, up and down stairs. Still it seemed only a few moments, and the quiet voice said, "There now you know how to do it. All you have to do now is picture where you want to go clearly in your mind, and you will appear there instantly." 

"But Dobby," Harry said as Dobby removed his hand, and starred back at him, "You did all the work. I still don't know how to do it... Do I?" 

"You is knowen Harry Potter." Dobby told him confidently. "Go, you is trying it yourself."

"Er.. all right I'll try, but I don't feel like I learned anything." Harry replied.

Harry though of himself in the kitchen, and to his surprise with the same small "pop" he was standing in the dark kitchen. Again he thought of himself standing in his bedroom, and there he was. Only Dobby was gone, and now the zapping noise was back. All the time Dobby had been there the noise had stopped. Harry wondered if Dobby had something to do with the noise, but he couldn't ask him because now he was gone...' oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

Chapter 2  
  
When Harry woke in the morning a plan had already developed in his mind while he slept. Now would be a good time to give Dudley a taste of his own medicine. Harry dressed, and then went down for breakfast. The Dursleys had already had their breakfast, and Uncle Vernon had left for work. Harry got a bowl of cold porridge, and gulped it down as fast as he could. Then after washing, and drying his bowl and spoon, he went into the living room where Dudley was watching the Television. Chuckles the Rabbit was on, and Dudley was starring fixedly at the screen. Harry walked across the room, and made sure he crossed in front of Dudley. Dudley gave him a cross look as he blocked his view for a moment, then ignored Harry as he sat down. As soon as Dudley was staring back at the screen Harry thought 'back to my room, ' and instantly Harry was back in his room.   
  
Picking up one of his books Harry quickly lay down on his bed, and pretended to read the book, but all the while he kept a watch on the door. A couple of minuets passed, and then a bit of blond hair, and two eyes peeked around the doorway. Dudley sucked in his breath sharply, and then tip toed back down stairs. This was going to be fun Harry thought to himself as he got up, and started back down the stairs to repeat the same process.   
  
This time Harry had to wait in the living room for a bit, so Dudley would quit watching him. Back to his room again, and onto his bed with the book. It didn't take Dudley long to peek around the door this time, and he hurried back down stairs. Harry could hear him talking to himself as he returned to the living room Television. This time as Harry entered the living room Dudley kept an eye on him openly. It took several minuets for the TV show to reclaim Dudley's attention, but as soon as it did "pop" Harry apparated back up to his room. Moments Latter Dudley went running out of the house into the back yard yelling, " Mom, mom, he's doing it again... he's doing something strange again mom."   
  
Harry expected Aunt Petunia to show up any minuet, but she didn't. Instead he heard her tell Dudley, "you just ignore him dudekins. We only have to put up with him for the summer. Then he will go back to that school of his, and we will be well rid of him. You know what his sort are like, they're dangerous, what with all that foul magic and such, so you just stay away from him sweetums."  
  
Harry didn't feel very dangerous. Was he dangerous? Harry wondered. Well maybe she was right. At lest some of his sort were dangerous. Lord Voltemort was certainly dangerous, and so was Worm Tail his servant. Harry spent the rest of the morning practicing. Then he thought of his friend Ron Weasley. Ron would want to know about Dobby, and what he had learned. But were the Wesaleys home this summer? They had traveled some in past summers, and He hadn't heard from Ron or Hermione yet, so he didn't know what they were up to. Better find out if they were home first then he'd test his ability at a distance. Hedwig , his snowy owl, was asleep in her cage, so Harry quickly wrote a note, and woke Hedwig up, and tied the note to Her leg. "Now take this note to Ron, and you come right back with his answer," Harry told her, and stepped out of her way as she launched herself out the open window, and with quick sweeps of her wings she was gone.   
  
Ron Weasley was at home when Hedwig arrived. He and his twin brothers Fred and George were outside on there brooms playing Quidditch. Well not exactly playing, Fred and Gorge were teaching Ron to be a keeper. The keeper was the player who's job it was to keep the opposing team from scoring. It was a very tough job because there were three hoops the chasers on the other team could pass the quafull through, and the hoops were fifty feet in the air. Ron was working up a good sweat when Fred shouted that Hedwig was coming. Hedwig flew into Ron's window high in the Weasley home, so Fred and George swerved off chasing each other, and Ron ran back to the house.  
  
Upstairs Ron found Hedwig waiting for him, and he gave her some water, and one of Pig's owl treats. The note from Harry said " Ron, if you will be upstairs in your room tonight at midnight send Hedwig right back, and let me know." 'What's Harry up to now?' Ron wondered Hedwig just looked at him, and blinked her big round eyes. Ron wrote back, "Where else would I be? Of course I'll be home tonight..." Then he signed it, and tied the message to Hedwig's leg. She took off out the window, and was gone.   
  
That evening at the dinner table Mr. Weasley asked Ron, "George told me that you got a letter from Harry. Is he doing all right?"   
  
"Don't know, he just asked if I'd be home tonight. Course I told him I would... Where else would I be?." Ron answered. "Can't figure out why he asked me that." 

Arthur Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley, and after clearing his throat said, "Do you think he could possibly have learned to do it all ready?" 

Molly looked just as perplexed as Arthur did and replied, "I wouldn't think so dear. But he is a bright lad, and who knows how an elf teaches his kind of magic. No one's ever done this sort of thing before." Turning to Ron she told him, " Let us know in the morning if he does it Ron, will you?" 

"Sure mom, but what is He going to try to do? I don't get it." Ron looked from his mom to his dad, but they wouldn't say any more about it, and then they changed the subject. 

Ron waited upstairs in his room impatiently for midnight to arrive. After checking his watch for the millionth time it was finally midnight. There was a 'Pop' , and then suddenly there was Harry standing beside his bed looking pleased as he could be with himself. "Blimmy!" exclaimed Ron as a shock went through him. "How'd you do that Harry?" Ron demanded. 

Harry sat down on the other bed in Ron's room, and filled Ron in on everything that had happened, including how he had teased Dudley. 

"But," exclaimed Harry "I'm worried I'll get into trouble with the ministry cus I'm not licensed to apparate, and I've been doing it all day. And I'd better go before I get you in trouble too." 

Ron shook his head and told His friend, "I don't think you need to worry. Mum and dad already know about it, and Dad is acting Minister of Magic right now. So if he knows, and isn't worried then it's Ok." 

Harry felt relieved to hear that, but what was this about Mr. Weasley being head of the Ministry. "How'd your dad get to be Head? I thought that nutter Fudge was?" 

Ron shrugged, and told Harry "Fudge was a real nutter alright. When the Dementors started to set the Azkaban Prisoner free, he told every one that he would go out there, and set everything right. Dad and the other heads told him not to go but he wouldn't listen to them. He apparated out there, and now he's dead. A bunch of the Aurors went out there a couple of day ago and found his body. They reported that there's nobody there now. The place is really creepy according to Percy. Anyway there all gone, and now everybody is scared." 

Just then there was a knock at Ron's door. Harry and Ron looked at each other both with raised eyebrows. Ron shrugged, and got up, and opened the door. The entire Weasley family were crowded just outside. Molly spoke first, and asked them, "Why don't both of you come down to the kitchen, and have some hot chocolate with us. None of us could sleep Harry knowing that you were coming tonight. We've all been so worried about you." 

Harry had a warm feeling inside as he and Ron went down the stairs to the Kitchen. It wasn't a holiday, but to Harry it felt like one. Sitting at the Weasley's table talking to them, and listening to Arthur tell about the happenings at the Ministry. And ofcourse they wanted to know all about Dobby, and asked him many questions he couldn't answer. In the end he told them, "all I know is I held his hand, and we apparated around the house, and I knew all about it. One thing was strange." He added. "All the time he was talking to me in my head I could understand him perfectly. None of their strange elf talk like they usually do. Why do you figure that was?" He turned, and asked Mr. Weasley. 

Mr. Weasley thought about it for a moment or two, and then he shrugged, "I don't know why. I haven't ever heard of that before." 'Oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning in his own bed. Mr. Weasley had insisted that he return home, telling him, "Dumbledore's adamant that you stay with the Dursleys at lest for now. I don't know why that is, but we have to trust him on this. After all he's kept you safe until now, and I'd like to keep it that way." The sincerity in his voice moved Harry to agree. The Weasleys cared as much about his well being as the Dursleys didn't care about him. All those years he had been kept in the cupboard under the stair, he had not known anything other than rejection, and their cruelty towards him. In fact he had come to believe that there was something wrong with him. That he was a problem. But now he had learned that he was as normal as any other kid. Well maybe not quite normal there was his scar after all, and he could talk to snakes. 

After three summers of getting to spend time with the Weasleys, Harry had come at last to know how loving, and caring they all were towards each other. Harry remembered the white face, and the rush by Percy to pull Ron out of the water at the end of the second part of the Tri Wizard tournament this year at Hogwarts. In fact Percy had not backed away, even though Ron had tried to shake him lose, until he was certain that Ron was all right. Harry ,when he had first stayed at the Weasleys, had not understood that the teasing and chiding that went on between the boys was just a way to hid just how deeply they all felt for each other. The truth of that feeling , and Harry knew that it now included him, became clear just a short time ago as they were returning home on the Hogwarts express. Malfoy, Crabe and Goule had come back to the their car, and tried to attack Hermione, Ron and Himself. 

What no one had noticed was that Fred and George had been watching them, and as soon as Malfoy and his goons headed back to attack Harry, and the others they both got up, and followed them back. The results had been five wands fired curses at Malfoy, and his Neanderthal friends. Then Fred and George stayed there in their car until the train reached the Kings Cross station. Harry now knew what real love was, and how important it was in a family. He had already made up his mind that if he ever had a family of his own, he would be as loving as the Weasleys were.

Thunder and lighting flashed outside the window and within moments it began to poor rain. Harry wasn't hungry since it had only been a couple of hours since the Weasleys had shared peanut butter toast with jam, and hot chocolate with him. He decided he'd read for a while, what with the wet down poor outside he reached out, and garbed the book he wanted out of the air as it came to him, and turned to the page he wanted, and started to read...then he stopped and froze. What had he just done? The book he wanted had been over on his desk. He had stuck out his hand, and the book had been there. What in the world? Slowly almost shaking he held the book out, and put it back on the desk, except the desk was several feet away from him clearly out of reach. But there sat the book back on the desk. He reached out, and took the book, and it was in his hand. "What in the world," he said out loud. 

Harry spent the rest of the day carrying things around the house then apparating back to his room, and then retriving them in this new wonderfull way. Every time he did it the object would be there in his hand. Suddenly he had a brain storm. He wrote a quick note "Ron, your mum said I could come for dinner tonight, so I'll be there at five. I've discovered something new that I can do. Dobby must have done more than he said cus now I can move things by just thinking about them. I'm sending my book with this note in it to you. If you see it in your room write on the note, and let me know you've seen it.... Harry." Then thinking of Ron's room he reached out, and put it on Ron's extra bed. 

Harry waited ten minuets then reached out, and took the book back. The note was all rumpled, and he recognized Ron's hand writing. "Blimy Harry how in the world did you do that? I was looking right at the bed when your book appeared. It was just like at Hogwarts when the food appears at meal times. This is great, wish I could learn to do it too, I'd fix Fred and George for all there tricks they've pulled on me...." Now that was a thought. If he could teach Ron to do it then he could come to the Dursleys to visit, and help to past the time. Then he wouldn't have to be alone all the time. 

The wait for five o'clock was terrible. He wanted it to be five so bad he itched for it to come. Harry caught himself just as he was about to move the hands on his watch to the five o'clock position. That would never do, he'd never would know what time it was if he started to move the hands on clocks just because he wanted time to fly. Finally it really was five o'clock, and Harry apparated to Ron's room. Ron was staring right at him as he "Poped " in, and jumped a bit. "Harry," he started. then he recover and said, "this is so weird, you poping in and out like that, it's cool, but still weird." 

"Ya I know," said Harry, "but I've been thinken about what you said. You know about learning how to do it too. You up for a try at it?"

"Sure, but how?" Ron asked. 

"I'll try to do what Dobby did, and we'll see." Harry said as he held out his hand. Ron looked a little skeptical, but he took his friend's hand, and suddenly he could hear Harry talking to him telling how to apparate, and how to make things come and go. Also at first Harry seemed to be talking to him in another language. But the longer he talked to him the clearer Ron felt he could understand his friend. "Think of standing by Pigwidgon's cage." Harry told Ron. "Pop" and they were in front of the little owl's cage. With a "pop" they apparated back. All around Ron's room they went. Finnaly Harry let go of Ron's hand, and watching Ron's reaction he told him, "Ok now you do Ron."

"Wadaya mean me do it? I still don't know how...Do I?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed, and told Ron, "That's just what I said to Dobby when he told me to do It by myself. Go ahead and try."

Ron looked at friend, and shook his head, "Ok Harry, but I don't feel like I learned anything."

Harry just laughed again, and waved Ron on, "Get on with it Ron, what are you waiting for?"

Concentrating on the spot in front of the Owl cage Ron disappeared, and with a "pop" of displaced air he reappeared right in front of Pigwidgon's cage. By now the tiny owl was hopping all around his cage making all kinds of noise, he seemed to be very impressed with Ron's jumping about the room, and he seemed to think that he should do something to show off too. "Give Pig a treat will ya?" Ron asked from across the room.

Harry was loving all of this. Seeing his friend who all ways seemed to think he wasn't special, doing everything that he could do was fun. It was a lot like sharing his candy the first time he had met Ron on the train. "Give it to Pig yourself." Harry told him. "Just reach out grab the owl treat, and then put it into Pigs cage." 

By now Ron was up for anything, and he did just as Harry told him to. The owl treat disappeared from off the shelf, and reappeared in Pig's cage. "Alright Harry this is so cool. It's going to be so great. But one thing?" he turned to Harry. "What was that language you were speaking to me in at first? Cus I couldn't understand a word you said at the begin?" Harry shrugged, and replied "I don't know. Dobby spoke to me like that too at first." 'Oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

Chapter 4

There was a knock at Ron's door. Without waiting the door opened, and George stuck his head in and said, "Good your here Harry, Dad's home, and Mum says come down for super." Ron without saying a word apparated to the Kitchen. George blinked then looked accusingly at Harry, "You had to teach him to do it. Well now, Harry, there'll be no living with him."

From down the stairs the came the sound of a crash, and Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed up the stairs "Ron Weasley what do you think your doing? How in the world did you do that? Arthur come in here and deal with your son." 

George grinned, and told Harry as they climbed down the stairs. "Don't worry if mum tells dad to deal with us, she's not really all that mad. Ron must have just scared her."

In the Kitchen Ginny was cleaning up the broken plates, she had dropped when Ron had suddenly appeared right in front of her. She was Giving Ron dirty looks, as she handed Her Mum the pieces. Mrs. Weasley tapped the broken dishes with her wand, and they were suddenly back together. As soon as everyone was at the table, Mr. Weasley began to question both Harry and Ron closely about how Harry had taught Ron Elf magic. He also wanted to know why Harry had done it as well. "Ron's my friend." Harry replied when asked why. "He's always going on about how all his brothers are special, and he isn't , or really he doesn't feel special. Cus he is, he's my friend." Harry explained. 

Mrs. Weasley had been going redder, and redder in the face, as Harry said all this to them. "Ron how can you say that?" she demanded exasperated that he would think such a thing.

"Well it's true. Bill's at Gringots, Charelie's got his Dragons, Percy's at the Ministry, and Fred and George have their magic shop. Me I don't have anything to make me special. Not especial good grades, not especial good at magic even. But now I can do Elf magic, and that make's me special. I like that allot." Ron finished. 

There was silence for several seconds, then Mrs. Weasley said quietly "I had no idea you felt that way Ron. I'm sorry." there was an awkward silence for a while then Fred and George started arguing about something to do with there joke shop and everything went back to normal. 

The next morning Harry woke in his own bed. Hedwig was back in her cage asleep, and the house was quite except for that buzzing noise. Ron was supposed to come over latter, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Harry come to their house for breakfast. "I know they aren't feeding you Harry," she had said. "You've been out of school three weeks, and look at you. You'r all skin and bones again. I don't know what that Dumbledore thinks he's doing leaving you there, when it's clear as can be, that they're trying to starve you to death. Your a growing boy Harry, and you need to eat decent food."

Ron spent the morning with Harry at the Dursleys, then they returned to the Weasleys for a very nice lunch. After lunch while they were sitting at the table talking, Percy suddenly apparated into the kitchen, and almost breathlessly he asked his Mother, "Where are Bill and Charlie mum? Dad wants me to take messages to them right now." Molly Weasley looked over at the clock that showed were all the family were, and pointed out, "Charlie is at his ranger station, and it looks like Bill is at Gringots. Why? What's the big hurry? No one's hurt or, anything are they?" She asked Worriedly. "No Mum." Percy reassured her. "Everybody Ok as far as I know, but something big is happening, and I've got to get Bill and Charlie for dad. Ministry business Mum, no time to talk now." And Percy apparated right out the kitchen. "How rude," George exclaimed as they all looked at each other in shock. 

The big clock now showed Percy at Gringots with Bill. "He sure is worked up about something," Fred said thoughtfully. They continued to watch as Percy"s pointer jumped to Charlie's location.

Just as they were clearing the table there was a very familiar "Pop" and there stood Dobby. He stared at everyone for a moment, looked hard at Ron, then turned back to Harry, "My friend you must ready yourself. Dumbledore instructed me to tell you that a battle against the Dementors is about to happen, this very evening. Get your wand, and return with me to Dumbledore. He will fill you in on the details." Harry answered in kind. "It is my pleasure, and my duty to serve such a venerable Master as Professor Dumbledore." 

Everyone in the room was staring at first Dobby, then Harry. Fred shook his head, "What are you two going on about Harry? We can't understand a word either of you just said." 

Ron was looking strange too. He said, "there talking about Harry going with Dobby, and a fight or something..." 

Dobby spoke to Harry again, "I see you attempted to teach your friend Ron how to speak the Elven tongue. He doesn't appear to have learned very much. But that is to be expected. Very few can speak our tongue well. Perhaps you should bring him with us, he may be useful to you during the fight. He has no Patronus I take it?" 

Harry looked at Ron then answered, "No not as far as I know he doesn't." Then he turned to the Weasleys, and explained to them, "Dobby is speaking in Elvish. He taught me the language the other night. He says that Dumbledore wants me to help fight the Dementors. He also said Ron is needed too. So he can help me." 

Molly ran over, and grabbed Ron and Harry, and held them fiercely. "No, you two are too young. You can't get into any more fights. You tell Dumbledore, that they can't come. They're too young!" Molly yelled at Dobby. 

For a moment Dobby looked sad, but then he informed her, "Harry Potter is needed, much will go wrong tonight, if no Harry Potter. Harry's Weasley can help keep Harry safe. Harry is coming or lives they be losing." 

Harry wondered why can't most people learn the Elven tongue? 'Oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

Interlude 1.

For the next two weeks Aaron was kept busy with continuous reports of the changes in the habits of the Magical Creatures in their various Reserves. For the most part it seemed that every creature that could was disappearing, but not all at once. In fact the only creatures that didn't turn up missing were the house elves and the dragons. Aaron sent summaries of all the reports on to the Ministers desk, but he hadn't heard a thing back. Not knowing if he was getting anywhere, he began to put pins in the large map, that was on the wall of his office. It took a while, but slowly a pattern began to take shape on the map. No one was paying any attention to his map, or any of his reports though. When he organized the disappearances by date and types of creatures that were being effected, he was sure there were patterns. 

Finally frustrated by the lack of attention to his work, and knowing he needed help, he sent an Owl to the Daily Prophet asking for the dates and times of all murders in the last four weeks. Aaron was sure he was on to something, but he need more information. It was after noon, and he hadn't seen of heard from Traci for almost a week, which had him worried. A pretty young woman walked into his office just as he was about to send an owl off, Aaron noded and said, "I'll be with you in just a moment." He made the packet secure, and sent the owl out through his office window. Then he turned back to see who she was but she was already studying his map 

She turned to Aaron and asked him, "This what you owled the Daily Prophet about?"   
"Yes it is." he told her. "And I'm Aaron Funderburk ." He held out his hand to shake hands with her.   
"I'm Miranda Goshawk. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet. My boss said you need the dates and times of all the murders that have happened over the last four weeks. Is that right?" she asked him.   
Aaron nodded and pointed to the map. " As you can see I've been charting all the disappearances of the magical creatures that I'm responsible for. What I want to....."   
"What you want to know." Miranda interrupted, "Is if the deaths match up with the disappearances.... and I should say....yes." She began to unroll the scroll she carried and as she found a date matching a death she touched Aaron's map and a magic flag appeared . When you looked at the flag the names of who had died, the time of death and the location appeared. It only took a few moments to see the pattern of matches as she quickly inserted flags at each identified location. She finished and then steeped back surveying the whole map and tracing the pattern of deaths.   
"Look at each of these." she pointed out intently. "Within twenty four hours of each of the disappearances someone died. You had better tell your boss about this. And look here the creatures disappeared last night and now it's only a few hours to night fall. Whoever lives here." she pointed to the spot on the map, and bending closer she read "Twisted Hollow. I'd say they're next. "

Aaron was looking too. "Nobody's paying any attention to me. They all think I don't know what I'm talking about, and I can't seem to get them to listen to me."

Miranda looked pained, and picked up a blank scroll from Aaron's desk. She tapped it with her wand once, and the scroll changed to look just like a page from the Daily Prophet. " I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your boss."

Miranda stormed out of Aaron's office and down the hall to the port-keys and touched the one to the top floor. Down that hall and she opened the door marked "PRIVET" . 

Arthur Weasley was far from comfortable as Minister of Magic, he was falling further and further behind and nothing he did or didn't do , for that matter, seemed to help. His desk was covered with scrolls and he was getting nowhere towards catching up on all the reports. They were short-handed in every department, and some of the office help wasn't showing up for work, including his secretary. When a very determined young lady burst into his office he was startled. He maintained his composure enough to ask, "Can I help you young lady?" 

"I'm Miranda Goshawk a reporter with the Daily Prophet, and unless you want me to have this Expose about the Ministry printed in tonight's edition, you had better come with me to Aaron's office now." 

Arthur took the paper from her and scanned it. The words "Incompetent, Unconscionable," and the phrase, "Ignoring vital information that could have saved the lives of everyone in Twisted Hollow this very night." Stood out in bold print. "Why don't we go see Aaron young lady." Arthur replied handing back her article. 

Aaron was still studying the map when his boss Arthur Weasley and Miranda Goshawk apparated into his office. The Minister of Magic seemed angry at first but it didn't take him long to forget his anger and begin to question him closely about each of the facts and the correlation of the events and times. By the time he had gone over each point a second time the Minister was looking worried. "We don't have much time, but I want to plan a little surprise party in Twisted Hollow tonight. Aaron go down the hall and ask my son Percy to join us , and young lady," he addressed Miranda, "Please don't print that article, it would spoil our little surprise party tonight."   
Miranda shook her head, "don't worry I'll have a much better story to run in the morning edition. I'm coming along, you owe me for helping Aaron put this all together. Don't worry I won't get in the way, and I can take care of myself."   
  
It took almost an hour of precious time to get everyone together in the meeting room. They had agreed to keep Aaron's discovery a secret, because it was certain that there were spies working for Voltemort in the Ministry, so Mr. Weasley decided to tell everyone that an informant had tipped them off. Hopefully this was a good idea, and would end up making the Deatheaters suspicious of each other, and perhaps, if all went well tonight, they might start fighting amongst themselves. Five aruoras were present, along with Percy, Aaron, and two additional young men with red hair who were obviously Weasleys. The Minister of Magic stood up and spoke to them, "We have information that the Deatheaters are going to attack the people living in Twisted Hollow tonight. Were going to surprise them and give them a little welcoming party."   
Several comments were made to the effect that it was about time, and then Mr. Weasley quieted them down, "There will be twelve of us going out there, so we should be more than able to take care of who ever shows up in Twisted Hollow, but just in case we can't, my son Charlie has arranged for some backup." He looked over at one of the redheads.   
" They said they'll be there in time. I promised them that they could eat all the Deatheaters they wanted and you wouldn't believe how fast they took off for our little surprise party." The one named Charlie chuckled.   
The other redhead, the one with the ponytail and a gold ear ring with a fang on it chided his brother, "ya sure Charlie but how do we know that they won't eat us instead?''   
Charlie leered at his brother, "I made it a point to tell Norbert not to eat any redheads tonight unless I gave him the OK... Don't worry Bill I'll protect you. But seriously they say they can smell a Deatheater miles away. These tonight won't be the first Deatheater that they have made barbecue with. In fact they seem to be developing quite a taste for them. Norbert told me the last ones he ate were very 'toothsome' I believe he phrased it."   
Bill gave his brother a withering smile but didn't say anything.   
Aurther Weasley smiled at his sons, and then continued, " As you might have noticed I said there would be twelve of us going out there tonight. I'd like you to meet the twelfth member of our teem, her name is a secret, and you may not remember her tomorrow she's a chameleon and is one of the Ministries most secret operatives. Her code name is Witch Switch. She has kept us from making some major blunders in the past and I for one am glad she is going with us tonight. "

Miranda, who had been taking notes as the meeting progressed, almost dropped her quill and scroll when right beside her a witch seemed to poor out of the air. "What the...! " she exclaimed. Witch Switch smiled at her then turned to the rest and nodded. "Everything is ready out in Twisted Hollow." She told them. "I've gotten all the people in the Hollow to leave, so the houses are empty. We will have no innocents killed tonight." she informed them grimly.   
"Did you get a map of the area so we can place everyone before we get there?" asked Mr. Weasley.   
"Yes Minister." Witch Switch replied pulling a scroll out of here sleeve. She came around to the center of the table and spread the scroll out then taped it with her wand and the scroll enlarged itself to fill the table. She then pointed out the location of each of the homes, and where a large clearing was of to one side. Pointing to the clearing she told them, "This is where I think they will arrive. If we surround the clearing and hit them just as they arrive we should be able to take most of them out before they know what hit them. Best case scenario would be that none of them get away and no one knows how we knew they were coming." She looked meaningfully over at Miranda.   
  
"You needn't worry about me telling. Reporters know how to keep there sources secret. I'm as interested in seeing these monsters stopped as anyone else is. Everyone needs to know about what happens tonight, especially if it goes according to plan. A report of the Deatheaters being stopped by the Ministry will go a long way towards giving people hope, and I might add restoring confidence in the Ministry again." 

Miranda was just finishing when there was a 'pop' and Albus Dumbledore apparated into the room. He blinked as he looked around the room then spotted Mr. Weasley, "there you are Arthur," he observed as if the Minister were trying to hid from him. " Getting things ready for tonight I see. Well there may be a slight problem. The elves tell me that the Dementors will be there in force along with the Deatheaters. I've got Potter and some others who can do the Patronus spell ready to help. You and your people deal with the Deatheaters." Dumbledore looked over at Charlie and smiled broadly, "Charlie my boy how good it is to see you again. You've done marvelous work with Hagird's little one, marvelous work." Charlie returned Dumbledore's smile and asked, "Have you seen him already sir, are he and his friends already in place?"   
  
"Oh my yes, I've seen him all right. and yes he and his friends are already surrounding the clearing in Twisted Hollow. I must say they're eager to do there part. They almost singed my whiskers before I could explain who I was, goodness sakes , they are enthusiastic. I told them that because the Dementors were coming, the rules about them not getting involved in human affairs were suspended. They did seemed very glad to hear that news. I must say they took it well, In fact it looked almost as if they were dancing. I can't imagine why." Dumbledore looked perplexed as everyone laughed. 

Chapter 5 Twisted Hollow.

The air was still, hot, and heavy. The Moon was nearly full, and bright enough to cast shadows. It was almost Midnight, and nothing moved... With a soft pop a wizard in a black robe and a mask appeared to one side of the clearing. He looked carefully around then nodded to himself. He set down something dark, and drawing his wand he cast a spell. Then he stepped back away from the spot and waited. Another masked, dark robed figure appeared. The two conversed then the second disappeared. Again the first wizard waited. Moments later the second wizard reappeared, and walked over to the first. Then a third appeared, and then more, and more, all wearing black robes and masks. They filed out in ranks, and began to march towards the first of several dimly seen houses. Then something else began to file out of the magic portal. Something different, tall, and stiff. Dementors...

Harry Potter was hidden behind a short hedge. He and his best friend Ron had been told to stay there until the signal was given to attack. Mr. Weasley had been more than forceful in telling the two of them what they were, and what they were not to do. "Under no circumstances are either of you to try to take on one of the Deatheaters. You are here to fight the Dementors. The rest of the team will deal with the Deatheaters. Now remember Harry!" Mr. Weasley shook Harry's shoulder. "Your job is to sperate the Dementors from the Deatheater. You're to keep them over to the left of the clearing. Were fairly sure they'll be afraid of your Patronus, so it should be easy enough for you two to do. And both of you remember, if things go wrong you are to apparate straight home, and tell Molly. She'll skin me alive if anything happens to either of you." With that he had left them, and joined the other members of his team. 

Harry was trying to count the Dementors as they came out of the Portal, but he lost count somewhere between thirty and forty. With a Shocking suddenness a shrill whistle pierced the air. The night became day as the Aurors began to cast spells to demobilize the Deatheaters just as fast as they could. Harry had been preparing himself thinking of the warm feeling of love he always had at the Weasley home. Now he stood up, and cast his spell _"Expecto Patronum,"_ and a huge brilliant stag appeared, and charged straight through the criss-crossing spells right at the Dementors. Directly across the clearing from them Professor Lupin cast his spell at the same time, and a huge silver wolf charged out to attack the Dementors.

Mass confusion .... Shouts...Cries...Harry kept his mind on the Dementors, and used his wand to direct his patronus, attacking and attacking them, first to separate them from the Deatheaters, and then to drive them away from their allies. 

Hiding behind a large tree Aaron and Traci watched the Deatheaters troupe past them. Then the signal was given. The attack began. The Deatheaters began to counter attack the group of their friends across the clearing. As soon as they were engaged in duels, Traci and Aaron stepped out from behind the tree, and began to cast their spells, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Aaron shouted at the same time Traci did. One of the Deatheaters dropped dead. The other staggered, but raised his wand to retaliate. Traci was quicker, she leaped out, and grabbed the Deatheater's raised arm, and in one smooth move pulled his arm up, and over his back dislocating both his shoulder, and his elbow at the same time. The man's pain was apparent, but not for long Traci stepped back, and performed the spell, and the Deatheater died. The last instruction the Minister of Magic had given them, as they prepared for this attack was very clear. "These Deatheaters you will face tonight are killers. They will kill without hesitation, or mercy. You must be ready to kill them quickly. Do not fail. If you do, you will be dead. Anyone who doesn't feel that they can handle the job of killing convicted murderers please excuses yourself now." No one had spoken up, and they had all apparated to Twisted Hollow.

As she came back to Aaron she told him, "Concentrate harder next time I don't want to have to kill them all the hard way." Aaron nodded and raised his wand again as three Deatheaters charged them. Putting his will behind the curse he did the spell,_ "Avada Kedavra!" _This time his target dropped to the ground unmoving. Traci took out the second Deatheater quickly, but the third one got off his spell at the same time, he obviously was very experienced. Aaron tried to ducked under the spell, but it hit him in his left arm, just as Traci nailed the Deatheater squarely on the chest. 

As the Deatheater fell to the ground, Aaron lost all feeling in his left arm, and much of the left side of his body. Traci grabbed him , "are you OK Aaron?" She demanded as she help him back to the tree. "Ya I'm OK, " he said wincing as his left leg gave out. "Get back out there and keep fighting. I'll cover your back, and do what I can from here." Traci nodded, turned, and began to fire spells as fast as she could.

Over to their right another battle was taking place, Miranda Goshawk had chosen a spot that gave her a clear view of the entire clearing. As her auto quill began to record the opening engagements of the fight, two of the Deatheaters spotted her, and raised their wands to attack her. Bill Weasley stepped out of the shadows, and with the wave of his wand, cast a spell Miranda had never heard of before, lightening came crashing down out of the dark sky, and struck both Deatheaters dead on the spot. Her eyes dazzled Miranda swallowed a lump in her throat, and nodded to Bill, "thanks, I thought I'd had it just then..."  
Bill grinned boyishly and told her, " my pleasure I'm sure... keep writing, I'll keep the scum from bothering you."   
Miranda turned back to her Quill, which had continued on it's own to record ever detail of the events unfolding in Twisted Hollow.

Across the clearing Charlie waited by the big green dragon. When Norbert found out that Harry Potter was coming he had insisted that he would guard Harry and Ron. "Vi knowd dem. Day vis my momy's vrends, and mine. " he insisted.   
"But they're going to be fighting Dementors Norby, how can you protect them? Only a patonis is good against them." Charlie explained.   
Norbert had laughed his deep laugh, and then he explained that dragon fire was much more than just fire. Much of the dragons magic was in his fire. That was why, in ages long ago, when the Dwarves forged the magic metal Mithrel only dragon fire could be used to heat it hot enough to be forged. "Vi can toast dem vust fine. Drust me my vend." Norbert assured him.

Charlie had something else on his mind as he fought the Deatheaters. He was watching Witch Switch. And that was strange. It was obvious that no one else could see her if she didn't want them to. But he could see her just fine. He'd been aware of her during the meeting that afternoon, and when everyone else had been surprised when she was introduced, his surprise had been that they couldn't see her. Charlie had already decided that he like what he saw, even if no one else could, and he had made up his mind to get to know her. Just then she was moving quickly around the battle field helping anyone who need it. She was very good too, not someone to be taken lightly. But then Charlie liked dragons too didn't he.

Harry had no idea of time nor any memory of the events that took place that night other than his own struggle to control the Dementors with his Patronus. The Dementors turned towards him, and began to push there way past the Stag, making there way towards him. Already his patronus had shaken many of the Dementors to pieces, but he couldn't hold them all. 

"I think you'd better start hitting them Ron." Harry said without taking his eyes off the Dementors.   
They had worked out several tricks that they hoped would help if the Dementors got to be too much for Harry and his patronus. Ron's favorite was the push, and twist, which tended to tare things apart as well as push them back.

Ron at his side reached out and pushed with his hand, and twenty feet away a Dementor not only flew backwards but burst into pieces as it fell to the ground. He did it again and again. But it wasn't enough, the Dementors were almost on them when suddenly to Harry's left a huge black form reared up as if right out of the earth. With an ear splitting roar, and flame so hot it was burning Harry's hair, a mammoth black dragon charged forward, and began to burn the front row of dementors into ashes. With a low moan the Dementors began to turn, to retreat towards the opposite side of the clearing. But with an equally deafening roar a huge red dragon reared up, and began to blast the Dementors from behind with terrible fire. Harry's Patronus wasn't effected in the least by the searing flames, and soon the Dementors were nothing but piles of broken pieces or ashes. 

Once the last of the Dementors were destroyed the huge black dragon turned towards Harry and Ron. Neither of them knew what to expect from this terrifying beast, and both were stunned when it winked at them, and said mildly, but in a very deep voice, "Now dat is vhat I calls vun." The dragon eyed them for a moment and then asked, "Yous don't member me do yous?" He sighed... "vell I member oth of yous. Vhen I vas a aby yous twoa, an a wery nice girls, useda ta evelp my momy veed mes."  
A feather could have knocked either of the boys down..."No.. no.. rbert?" Harry stammered completely taken by surprised.  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley apparated to them, and after looking both boys over closely he greeted them, "Good job you two. You both did very good, and I'm proud of you. You're both Ok?"  
They both nodded. "Sure Dad," Ron affirmed. "We're fine, Norbert toasted all the dementors that got close to us, so sure were fine."   
  
Mr. Weasley's robes were scorched in several places, his once tall hat had no top to it, and his hair looked singed, but he smiled at them, and told them, "Good, very good. You two go straight home now, and tell your mother that everything went well. And be sure to tell her that no one got hurt, at lest not vary bad," he added. "Norbert and the other dragons will help us clean up, and then as soon as it's all clear I'll be home. Now be sure you tell her we're Ok, your Mothere'll be worried so go straight home, you hear me?" He fixed them both with a fierce stare.   
"Ya all right," Ron agreed. Both boys looked over at Norbert, who had been watching them all this time, "Thanks Norbert, you saved our lives for sure. It was good to see you again, and we'll tell Hagrid all about you when we see him. He's always talken about you, so we know he's gona wanta hear all about you toasting the Dementors and all." Then they waved good-by, and disappeared. Norbert was literally dancing with joy as he said good-by to the boys. Norbert was about as happy as he could ever remember being. He had protected the boys. They in turn were going to make sure that his momy heard all about his good deeds, and to top it all off, he had a very tastie treat waiting for him now. This was indeed a night to remember.   
  
The Weasley kitchen was lit up brightly as the two boys appeared near the table. Mrs. Weasley grabbed both of them, and hugged them tight for several moments, then she looked them over, "Pew!" She said. "You two smell like brimstone. What in the world happened, and are the others all right?" She rushed to ask.  
  
"Dad said to tell you they're all Ok. He said to be sure to tell you, so you're not to worry mum, Dad looks Ok, except he's going to need a new robe, I think." Ron reassured her. "And a new hat too." Harry added with a grin. "An we smell like brimstone cus Norbert was standing right next to us flamen any Dementor that got near us, it was so awesome a fight with Harry and me mowing down Dementors left and right, and Norbert toasting any that got close to us... golly it was wild."Ron finished   
  
"Norbert!" said Fred and George together. "He was there too?" The twins remembered very well their last meeting with Norbert.   
  
Interlude 2.

The dragon lay ahead. It quivered slightly every now and then but it's eyes were closed. Fred and George Weasley crept quietly up to the slumbering beast. They had arrived here in the Black forest to visit their older brother Charlie with their mum and dad yesterday. "We need some dragon horns they had confided to Charlie." He was the man to talk to about dragons because he had been here watching after several dragons making sure no muggles accidentally discovered them. 

"Our joke shop will never get off the ground without a supply of some very powerful magical ingredients ." George told Charlie. He seemed agreeable and told them, "let me check on the dragons, and I'll let you two know if any of the dragons are near enough for you to try. You do know how dangerous it is to take the horns from a dragon don't you?" he asked them. Both had looked a little nervous but had assured him they were up to it. 

As they approached the dragon's head both pulled small silver trumpets from there pockets and Fred counted silently nodding his head. At three they both blew there trumpets as hard as they could. Charley had assured them that this would stun the dragon and give them just enough time to saw off one horn each from the dragons head. Charlie had even shown them how to saw off the Ridge Backs horns so they wouldn't do any harm to the Dragon. They both tossed there trumpets away and grabbed the small saws that Charlie had given them, and madly sawed off a horn each. The dragon seemed to convulse as they worked and both boys frantically sawed there horns free. Then both turned as one and ran for all they were worth. 

It was all Norbert could do to remain still as the Weasley twins tried to slip up on him. But he just managed to hold still as they blew there silly trumpets. Charley was his friend. He had taken care of him as he grew up here in the forest and had seen to it that he learned how to survive in the wild. Earlier Charley had come to him and told him that he wanted to play a trick on his twin brothers and at the same time he laughed "You can get that manicure you've been wanting." 

Norbert, always up for something fun to do, had agreed. As the boys turned to run he reared up on his hind legs and let out a huge roar. Then as the boys ran even faster he lumbered along behind them blowing smoke and a little fire, not enough to hurt them, but just enough so they would feel the heat. With the first puff the boys out did themselves and just when he thought that they couldn't run any faster... they did. 

He laughed all the way back to Charlie's cabin where he could hear Charlie's laughter. "You fools." Charley laughed at his brothers as they came running back to his cabin. Both Fred and George were white faced and quite out of breath. "That's Norbert out there. He wouldn't hurt you. But now since you've tried to poach dragon horns your punishment will be to Finnish the job. Norbert's been after me all week to give him a manicure. Oh ya I suppose you can keep the horns when your done." It was hard to tell who was laughing hardest when they went back outside, Norbert, who had tears streaming down his eyes, or Charley who had finally gotten even with his two fun loving trick pulling brothers.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Mrs. Weasley made both boys go upstairs, and get their PJ's, and take baths, she insisted they were not going to smell up her house. An hour latter both Harry and Ron were sitting at the table drinking hot Chocolate, and eating jelly toast when Mr. Weasley poped into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley rushed to him, and hugged him tightly, then stepped back and scolded him, "look at you, your robes are tatters, your hat is ruined, and your hair, its..its..." She stopped and burst into tears. "I've been so worried about you Arthur..." 

Mr. Weasley hugged her and comforted his wife..."Now now Molly. I'm all right. I was well able to deal with those Deatheaters tonight. None of us got hurt very bad. A few burns, and some close calls, but we were ready for them, and none of them got away either. The Dragons saw to that. We were ready for them Molly, for the first time we were ready for them, and we struck back hard." Arthur told her proudly. He hugged her tightly for another minute then asked her, "Will you fix me something to eat? I've got to change my robe, and then I have to go back. There's still a lot to do, and I want to make sure everyone's injuries have been taken care of, and that someone stays out there tonight, just in case. Who knows we might bag another one or two, if they come snooping around to see what happened to the first bunch."

They sat around the table talking the rest of the night. Persy showed up about four in the morning. He had his arm in a sling, and he looked terrible, but he insisted he was fine, and just wanted to take a bathe, and go to bed. At just about dawn Bill and Charelie showed up. Both were red eyed, and tired looking but other wise no visible harm had come to them. Bill said he had to go back out to Twisted Hollow to keep an eye on things, but first he wanted to change clothes, and Charlie said he had to make sure the dragons had returned straight home, so no Muggles saw them out and about. 

Just after six that morning an owl dropped of the morning Daily Prophet. the Head lines read: 

Ministry Strikes back... 

  
  
After reading the story to them, Molly told the boys and Ginny, "That's enough for now. Your eyes look like they're burning holes in your heads. Time to go to bed, and when you've all had a good sleep we'll see what Dad has to say. If there is anything new. Harry you go upstairs, and sleep in Ron extra bed. I think it will be Ok for you to sleep here today." 

It was dark when Harry woke up. He lay there in Ron's room thinking. They had been lucky to have Norbert there to protect them. The Dementors had nearly gotten to them when Norbert started toasting them. Would they be able to count on Norbert every time they faced the Dementors, and it was for sure that they would face them again. Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were both convinced that there would be more confrontations. Making up his mind he called, "Ron...wake up Ron." 

Ron rolled over and lifted his head, "What is it?" Then he yawned. 

"I think we need to get someone to help us next time. If Norbert hadn't been there last night it might have gone bad for us." Harry admitted to his friend. 

Ron took so long to answer, Harry thought he'd gone back to sleep. "Ya you're right." He finally replied. "I like being the only one in the family to do Elf magic, but I think Fred and George are the ones to help us. I mean they're good at magic, and they're fast too. They're not afraid of anything either, so I guess they're the ones we should get to help us." 

Harry agreed, but added, "And Hermione too. She'd never forgive us if we didn't give her a chance. I mean she's a girl and all, but you know how she is. If we didn't at lest ask her she'd never speek to either of us again." 

"Ya you're right." Ron said. "She's the one who gets us out of trouble most of the time, so it's only fair to let her in on it. Knowen her, she'll be better than either of us anyway." Ron acknolaged. "I'll write her a note right now, and have pig deliver it. Then let's go down stairs cus I'm hungry." 

In the Weasley kitchen, Fred and George were already up, and eating when Harry and Ron climbed down the winding stairway from Ron's third floor bedroom. About half way through the meal Harry ask Mrs. Weasley, "Do you think it'd be OK to teach Fred and George to do the Elf magic? Oh ya and Hermione too cus she's the smartist person we know. " 

Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing, and looked from Harry to Ron, then over at Fred and George, who where look from Harry to there mom. "Why do you ask dear?" She countered. 

All eyes were now on Harry. "Ron and I were talken a little while ago, and we both agreed that if Norbert hadn't been there, we would have been hard put to defend ourselves. Fred and George we trust. And we need someone we can trust to help us. That is if they don't mind helping us." 

Two voices answered as one, "Na, we don't mind one bit, can they teach us mum? OK mum?" 

Mrs. Weasley looked seriously from Fred to George, "This is not one of your foolish larks were talking about here, you two. Harry and your brother need help fighting very dangerous creatures. The Dementors have to be taken seriously. Harry and Ron have shown just now how seriously they take fighting them by asking for help. Are you two ready to be serious about all this? There'll be no time for horse play when your out there with them." 

Fred answered for both of them. "Mum we know how serious things are, and as for watching out for Harry and Ron, well we've been doing that for four years now at Hogswarts. We won't screw up on this mum. You can depend on us to do our best."

Harry went through the same procedure that he had with Ron, and before long Fred and George were popping in and out of the kitchen and out into the yard. George, his face flush with excitement, stopped long enough to tell Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley, " I knew it was going to be fun, but this is unbelievable. I can go anywhere now, and it's like being free for the first time in my life. All I have to do is think and there I am. Oh boy, Oh boy, and off he went again. 

Mrs. Weasley looked on proudly as her sons cavorted about the property. It look as if Fred and George took to apperating like a fish takes to water. Just then Pig returned and flew excitedly over everyone's head hooting and carrying on. "Pig come down here this minute!" Ron shouted at Pig in exasperation. Pig took his own good time, but eventually he let Ron capture him and take the message. "It's from Hermione." Ron told the others. He quickly read the message to everyone. 

> Dear Ron and Harry:   
What have you two be getting into now? I read the Daily Prophet this morning, and somehow I just knew you both had to be involved. So what is all this business about Elf magic? Is it for real? If I can do it too, that would be so great. My Mom and Dad say it's Ok for me to spend a few days at your house with Ginny, if that's all right with your Mom and Dad and Ginny. I'm really looking forward to hearing about what is really going on, and I heard about your dad, Ron, getting to be Minister of Magic. All this is so exciting, please let me know as soon as you can if I can come.   
Hermione   


Harry went home that night, but he was back at the Weasley's for breakfast. Mr. Weasley, at breakfast, told them, "Molly told me all about your plan, and frankly I approve. I was very worried the other night at Twisted Hollow. I approve of Hermione especially, she has a good head on her shoulder, and should be able to keep all of you out of trouble. At lest I hope she can. I talked with her parents, and I'll have a car go pick her up after lunch. "

Ginny suddenly spoke up, "Dad I want to help too. If Hermione can help, then so can I. Please Dad, I really want to help, and I'm good at magic and all. I'm not afraid either, and I know I can be of help to Harry and the others." 

Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest child for several moments then turned to his wife. Molly smiled at Ginny and said, " Why not Arthur? The others are doing their part so why not let her help too?"

"Oh my." he responded not sounding too happy. "Very well. But Ginny I want you to be very careful. There are some draw backs to Elf magic, and while you haven't found out about them yet....you will."

Harry looked at Ron, and they both shrugged there shoulders. 'Oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

Chapter 7 Hermione   
  
Hermione sat in the corner of the library in her home reading everything she could find about Elf magic. So far she had found very little. Elf magic was clearly very powerful and it was the most important part of every Elf. Elves were very protective of there magic and rarely used it when others were around. House Elves were the most common type of Elf, and their magic wasn't thought of as being all that powerful. However as she read she began to realize that maybe Elf magic was much more powerful than any one thought. From what Harry had told her about the things he'd see dobby do it was clear that Elf magic, or at lest Dobby's magic was more powerful than Lucius Malfoy's had been. Harry said that Lucius Malfoy had been afraid of Dobby, and had fled Hogwarts when ordered to by Dobby. 

Also there was the Interspecies treaty of 1693 which forbade cross species magic. According to the writers of the treaty certain blends of cross species magic were extremely dangerous, and could have totally unpredictable results. It appeared that the mix of Dwarven and Elven magics were impossible. The two magics would not mix at all. Also Giant and Dragon magic were mutualy incompatible. Little was said about the mixing of Elf and Human magic, except to mention that the Great Fransworth lost over half of his powers after dabbling in Elven magic. However it also said that when he faced the Dark Sorcerer Dearth he had defeated him handily, and had been feared by all of the dark practitioners of his day. Something was really strange here she thought.

Just then there was a knock at the front door and she heard her Mother answer the door. "The driver is here dear." 

Wow, she thought, Mr. Weasley must have sent a Ministry car over to pick her up. Hermione had her things waiting at the front door so she gave her Mom a hug and a kiss, and reminded her, "Cruckshanks has been missing all day mom, when he shows up be sure to feed him. Ok mom?" Her Mother smiled and nodded. Then Hermione hurried out side. The driver was just putting her bag's and her suitcase into the trunk as she reached the big black car. "There you are Mum." He said opening the back door for her. She climbed in, and as they pulled away she waved to her Mom. 

They were several miles from her home when it finally dawned on her that something was wrong. There was something familiar about the driver, and they seemed to be going the wrong way. "Aren't we going the wrong way?" she asked the driver. Wormtail turned, smiled at her, waved his wand, and Hermione fell sidewise in a deep sleep.

Harry, Ron and the twins were out in the glen up the hill from the Weasley home playing Quiditch when they spotted Ginny running as fast as she could up the hill waving at them. They all sped down to her and waited as she huffed and puffed to catch her breath. "Dad's home and ...he say's...come back to the ....house now. Something terrible's happened." Ginny finally got out. George grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto his broom and they all flew at top speed back to the house.

As they all ran inside they came to a sudden stop at the Weasley kitchen door. Arthur Weasley sat at the table with a look on his face so sad that they all just starred. He looked at them for a moment then shook his head and sighed. "Kid's I have terrible news. The driver sent to pick up Hermione was found dead a few minutes ago."

Ron's face blanched and he stammered what was in all there minds, "What about Hermione?"

Arthur look miserable, "She's missing. I called Mrs. Granger as soon as the driver was found, and she told me the car arrived as expected, and Hermione got in, and the car and driver left just after noon. She didn't pay attention to the driver since he was in uniform and all, so we have no description or anything to go on. This terrible, it's all my fault. I should have gone myself and got her."

Molly came in just then and told Arthur, "No it isn't your fault Arthur Weasley. If you had gone it would have been your body they found dead. You didn't make whoever it is kill the driver and kidnapped Hermione. You are not responsible for the evil deeds of someone else." 

"I have to go see Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger is in the U.S. at a Dental Convention or some such, and he can't get back tell tomorrow, so I've assigned one of our operatives to stay with her...Witch Switch. But I have to go talk to her, and see if there is anything at all she can remember." Arthur told them standing up. 

Molly nodded and added, "I should go too. she'll need all the comforting she can get right now. How are we getting there?"

Arthur checked his watch and replied, "I had her fireplace added to the floo network, and told Witch Switch to light a fire, so we should be able to go now." He looked at the kids facing him and added, "Bill and Charlie will be here any minute to help, so stay inside, and be very cautious. Don't trust any strangers. We don't know what is going on or what we're up against, so all of you be careful. We'll be back just as soon as we can." With that he and Molly used the floo powder shouted "Granger," and disappeared.

Bill and Charlie arrived minutes latter. They all ended up sitting around the kitchen table talking idelly, and keeping an eye on the big clock that showed where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were. Ginny was sitting between George and Harry, she had be picking at her finger nails so much that one was starting to bleed. Harry put his hand over hers and was amazed to feel how she was trembling. "Ginny calm down. There's nothing we can do right now but wait. I'm sure your Dad is doing all he can to find Hermione." 

Ginny nodded. Keeping her eyes averted from Harry's she almost cried, "I know that, but I'm afraid for Hermione. She's been my friend for three years now, and I'm scared. Who knows what could have happened to her? I don't want her to turn up dead too."

"I think we're all afraid for her Ginny," Harry told her.

Finally after they had all had three snacks and two drinks and two trips to the bathroom apiece, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated home and into the kitchen. Auther told them all, "the only thing she could add was that she was fairly sure that the driver had one finger missing on one of his hands."

"Wormtail!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together. 

"Who?" the others answered in chorus. 

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur demanded, looking from one nodding boy to the other. "I mean I heard that he was alive, and that it was he who's helping He who can not be named, but how can you be sure it was him?"

So Harry explained how Peter had fooled everyone by cutting off his finger so they'd all believe that Sirius had killed him. "I see," said Arthur darkly. "So that was his game was it. I guarantee when this is over with I'll personally see to it Blacks name is cleared. The more I hear about this Wormtail of yours the less I like it. I had better return to the Ministry, and let everyone know who it is were up against. I may be late Molly, this whole thing is getting worse and worse." He gave his wife a quick kiss then apparated off to the Ministry.

They ate a late supper, and then everyone went to bed. Harry had strange dreams that night, but nothing he could clearly remember the next morning. However something far more strange was looking him in the face when he first opened his eyes. Without his glassed all he could see is sort of reddish blur in front of his face, and a weight on his chest. "What the ...." he exclaimed. Grabbing his glasses he pulled them on, and there starring at him was... Crookshanks. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry stammered. "How did you get here?"

Carefully pushing Crookshanks back Harry sat up and called Ron, "Ron! Wake up Ron, Crookshanks is here on my bed. How'd he get in here. The window isn't open and neither is the door." 

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he shrugged, "I don't know how he got in here. Someone must have let him in while we were sleeping." 

But as it turned out no one admitted to letting Crookshanks into the house let alone into Ron's room, 'Oh well,' thought Harry,' another mystery.' 

If you want to read anymore of this story you had best Email me and let me know your reading it, and if you'r enjoying it. If your not enjoying it why would you be reading it. Anyway let me know your there so I'll know wheather it is worth continuing to write it.

  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
